Ireland PREGNANT!
by sugarhuney2
Summary: What's happening with Ireland? Countries can't get pregnant, can they? And if they could, what would happen?
1. month 1

**A/N: I wanted to do an Ireland pregnancy fic. You know... Just to see how it would turn out. I'm going to make a good, happy fic soon. Just so you know, this isn't one. Have fun reading! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains pregnancy, pregnancy's side effects, swearing, blood, character death(s), and mentions of sex.**

**/ / /**

**MONTH 1**

Ireland lay awake on the bed. She had woken up less than ten minutes ago, and it was early. About an hour earlier than she would normally wake up.

She was thinking of what had happened last night. She already felt guilty for what had happened, but she also felt extremely happy.

Ireland wasn't a whore. She wasn't a slut. She was a female nation. One of the very few female nations known and full grown.

She had lost her virginity at a young age, not by choice. Every single time she had sex, it wouold be considered rape on her part. She never wanted it... Not at all, though it had happened around five times.

This was the first time it had actually felt... _good._ The first time she had actually made love... It made her happy. It reminded her that this activity could also satisfy the woman.

Ireland looked over at Romano. He was fast asleep, and he looked absolutely adorable. His bangs covered one of hiseyes, and his face was just so peaceful, and he was so quiet.

She was trapped between his arms, and she was afraid that if she moved he would wake up.

Ireland decided that she had to take the risk of waking Romano up, for she needed to get back to her work.

Ireland slowly removed one of Romano's arms from around herself.

Romano let out a noise, a small sigh, and put his arm back around Ireland, and tightened, then nuzzeled his chin on the top of Ireland's head.

Ireland sighed. She knew she had just lost this battle. She snuggled a little closer to Romano and placed her nose against his chest. He smelled nice... Well, if you dispelled the somewhat faint scent of sweat, he did.

Ireland closed her eyes and fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

/ / /

Ireland woke up to movement. She opened her eyes, and saw Romano smiling at her, his grip around her was loosened.

"Good morning." Romano greeted.

Ireland sat up immediately. "Lovino... W-what time is it?" She asked.

"Around 10a.m." Romano stated.

Ireland groaned. "Late..." She mumbled.

"Can't you take today off from work? I mean... damn it, you're overworked!" Romano growled.

"Would it make you happy?" Ireland asked.

Romano nodded.

"Then I'll take the day off." Ireland said, and looked away, blushing.

Romano smiled triumphantly. "Great." He mumbled, and kissed the top of Ireland's head.

Ireland pushed herself away, feeling guilty when she saw the hurt look on Romano's face. "I'll go make us some breakfast, lovely." She said, and kissed his cheek, hoping to make him feel better.

She grabbed a shirt and some shorts from her drawers, then went into the bathroom. Ireland didn't notice how sore her vital regions were, or how her legs ached until she got out of the shower.

Ireland ignored the aching and got dressed, then went into the kitchen and started on breakfast.

/ / /

**week 1**

_I really want to get closer to Romano... Sex should've been the thing to tie us together completely, but I don't think it did..._

_I want to have a child._

_Is it even possible? For a nation to have a child? It's never happened before, so no one knows._

_What would happen, I wonder? Would the child born be a nation? Would it be human? Both? Would it have immortality, like the nations... Or would it be mortal, and age?_

"What are you thinking about?" Romano asked.

Ireland jumped. "Oh! S-sorry! I didn't notice you come into the room." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You were thinking, that's why." Romano pointed out.

"R-right..."

"So what's up?" Romano asked.

Ireland sighed. "England texted me about an hour ago. America got sick, and I'm going to be gone for a week or two so that I can take care of him." She said.

"Why can't England do it?" Romano asked.

"He's apperantly dealing with a tragedy, and doesn't have the time." Ireland explained.

Romano shook his head. "I'd offer to go with you..."

"But I won't allow it. If America's illness is contagious, I don't want you catching it. One sick is better than two." Ireland said.

Romano crossed his arms. "Yup. I knew you'd say that." he mumbled.

Ireland gave a grim smile. "Sorry love."

/ / /

**Week 2**

"If you didn't eat that fried crap you call food so often, maybe you'd get better faster!" Ireland snapped at the moaning America.

"It's not _that _bad..." America whined.

"Oh, yes it is!" Ireland growled.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Dude, you're normally so calm and shy..." America mumbled.

Ireland sighed. "I'm sorry Alfred. I'm just tired."

"Why?" America asked.

"Because of your constant snoring, then waking up and needing something. I've been staying up and working so that I can move faster to satisfy your needs." Ireland explained softly.

"You'll get sick too." America pointed out.

"Yes, yes. I get sick easily, you don't have to rub it in. You need to sleep." Ireland said.

"You do too."

"I'll sleep once you're asleep." Ireland said.

"And I'll sleep once you're asleep." America said stubbornly.

"I'm not in the mood for an arguement, Alfred." Ireland growled.

"Niether am I." America said.

"Then quit carrying on and go to sleep."

"Sure, after you fall asleep."

"Alfred, I am one more comment away from putting you to sleep myself." Ireland snapped.

"Try it. I'm still stronger than you even though I'm sick." America said.

"I can bring Scotland down in under ten seconds when I'm angry." Ireland said, "And right now, I'm angry."

"You can bring Scotland to his knees, but not England?" America asked darkly.

Ireland stood up.

_Aaaaaand I went too far... _America thought.

Seconds later, America was out like a light, and Ireland wasfighting to keep her eyes open.

/ / /

**Week 3**

"I _knew _you'd get sick!" America shouted.

"I figured I'd catch it too, but hey, you're better! Does my condition really matter that much?" Ireland asked.

"Yes! Yes it does! You helped me get better, so now, I'm gonna help you! You know, 'cause I'm the hero!" America said.

"Yeah... um, haha, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I have work I need to catch up on. I finished everything I brought along." Ireland said.

"Working isn't going to help you get better..." America mumbled.

"Sure, whatever." Ireland said, and grabbed her coat from the coatrack.

America grabbed Ireland's arm.

"Hey! What're you-"

"Taking you to your room. I'm gonna take care of you and make you feel better, like you did to me!" America said with a laugh.

"Hey, let me go! Romano's expecting me home tomorrow!" Ireland hissed.

"Well, Romano's going to have to wait a little longer." America said stubbornly.

Ireland took her phone from out of her pocket and texted England.

"What did you just-"

Ireland's phone rang.

Ireland answered it.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to America please?" England asked.

Ireland handed the phone to America. "It's for you." She said.

America took the phone.

"Hello?"

"America you bloody git! That's almost a hostage situation! You don't make people stay at your house against their will!" England yelled.

"But she got sick!" America whined.

"What? She didn't tell me that..." England said, mostly to himself.

"Well, she is." America said.

"Let her go home. I'll call Scotland and he'll take care of her, along with Romano. You can help too, but you can't make her stay at your house!" England scolded.

"Alright..." America said with a sigh, and then they both hung up.

America gave Ireland's phone back to her.

"Alright, so what's up?" Ireland asked.

"You're going home..." America growled. "But I get to go with you!"

Ireland sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's go."

America cheered, and went upstairs. A few minutes later, he was back with a suitcase.

They then left for the airport.


	2. month 2

**A/N: Yeah, quick update I know. Sorry, I'll work on the next chapter of Rescue me soon! I hope you all have fun reading! 3**

**/ / /**

**MONTH 2**

**Week 1**

"Go. Away." Ireland growled.

"You shouldn't be up so late though! You'll get worse!" Scotland said.

"Whatever." Ireland mumbled, and swatted at her brother.

Scotland pulled Ireland's chair out with Ireland in it, and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Fuck! Scotland, put me down!" Irelad demanded, pounding her fists against his back.

"Wow, Romano was true to his word. You've gotten a bit heavier." Scotland said.

"Jerk! I'm not fat!" Ireland snapped.

"I never said you were fat. I just said you had gained weight. I can easily tell you're still underwieght though..." Scotland mumbled.

"Let me go you freaking ballroot!" Ireland demanded.

"No, you're going to bed."

"Then let me walk!" Ireland snapped.

"No, because you'll just go back to your office." Scotland said.

"Dude, what's happening?! Why is she yelling?!" America said, running downstairs. Romano had apperantly followed, since he appeared downstairs moments after America.

America started laughing when he saw Ireland slung over Scotland's shoulder.

Romano rolled his eyes, but it was obvious that he was holding back laughter.

"Scotland! I'm serious! This is embarrassing!" Ireland begged.

"Hey Romano, great job. I might actually be starting to accept your relationship with her." Scotland said, and made his way to the stairs.

"Great job with what?" Romano asked.

"She's gained a bit of weight." Scotland said, and went upstairs.

America and Romano followed.

"It couldn't get any more embarrassing than this..." Ireland growled.

"Wanna bet?" Scotland asked.

"You wouldn't." Ireland hissed.

Scotland held Ireland's leg tightly and took her off her shoulder, dangling her upside-down as he kept walking.

"Scotland! You're a freaking jerk!" Ireland yelled.

"Yep. And you have to deal with it~!" Scotland sang.

When they finally got her to her room, Scotland dropped her on the bed. Thankfully he had been gentle in doing so.

"Now go to bed." Scotland told her.

Ireland crossed her arms and growled. "It's only 9:30."

"Yeah. It's late. Go to bed." Scotland said.

Ireland sighed. "Get out you guys! I'm not going to sleep with a bunch of men in my room!" She said.

Scotland smiled, knowing he had won, and led America and Romano out.

"Jerks..." Ireland mumbled, and grumpily pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

/ / /

**Week 2**

"You're sure you're feeling better?" Scotland asked.

Ireland smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm cured." She said.

"Alright... Just call me up if you start feeling sick again, okay?" Scotland said.

Ireland nodded. "I will. I'll see you at the next World Meeting." She said, and ruffled up his hair.

"Alright then. See you at the next World Meeting." Scotland agreed, and he and America left.

Ireland waited until the car was gone, and she sighed and lay down on the couch.

"You aren't feeling better, are you?" Romano asked.

"I'm feeling better, just not completely better." Ireland explained.

"Alright then. Hey, do you want a potato? I went to the store and bought some." Romano said.

Ireland shook her head. "No."

Romano looked at her funnily.

"What?!" Ireland asked.

"It's just... I've never known you to turn down a potato." Romano said.

"I'm just not all that hungry right now." Ireland said.

Romano came over and felt her forehead. "Hmm... no fever..." he mumbled.

Ireland put her arm over her eyes. "I'm just going to take a nap..." She said.

Romano shook his head and walked away, mumbling about how wierd Ireland was acting.

/ / /

**Week 3**

Ireland stared at the pregnancy tests on the table. No one was home right now, so this was the perfect time.

She took three of the tests out and went to the bathroom.

She when she had taken and received the results of the test. She had thrown each of the tests away.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. "Can't be true..." She mumbled, and brought her hand to the slight bulge of her belly.

_Pregnancy tests aren't always right, right? Only a doctor can truly tell me the results._ Ireland thought.

She picked up the phone and dialed the clinic's number.

"Hello, um... I'd like to schedule an appointment please."

"Uh... I'd like to talk with the doctor about a test I took."

"I am the representation of the Republic of Ireland, also known as Avery Pine, ma'am. I would like for the appointment to be as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much, I'll be there immediately."

Ireland hung up and got her keys, then went out to her car and started it up, then drove to the clinic.

She got out of her car and went inside, and when the lady at the desk saw her, she smiled. "You're Avery Pine, correct?" The woman asked.

Ireland nodded.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

Ireland nodded, then took a seat in the waiting room.

A nurse came out a few minutes later. "Avery Pine, the doctor will see you know." She said.

Ireland stood and followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

"He's in here." The nurse said.

Ireland nodded and thanked her, then went in.

She saw the doctor, who gestured for her to sit down.

Ireland obeyed, and the doctor spoke.

"So why did you need to see me so urgently, Miss Pine?"

"I... I took a pregnancy test." Ireland said.

The doctor nodded. "Okay..."

"I took three, actually." Ireland continued.

The doctor nodded again.

"Each time... It came out positive."

The doctor froze.

It was eerily silent, and the doctor didn't move. He simply stared at Ireland. The silence and stillness lasted about thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"And you... You came here why?" The doctor asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure the pregnancy tests were correct. Pregnancy tests aren't alway right, you know?" Ireland said, laughing nervously.

The doctor nodded. "We'll perform some tests, but I truly think you're out of luck, Miss Pine." He said.

Ireland nodded.

The tests were performed, and it had been confirmed that Ireland was indeed pregnant.


	3. month 3

A/N: Yes, another quick update, but i figured it was alright, since I just updated a new chapter for Rescue Me! Ireland is apperantly getting popular, and it made me so happy to find that out! Thank you all for bearing with me and reading my stories! I'll always try my best to please you with new updates and schtuff!

/ / /

Month 2((Last chapter continuation))

Ireland left with a bit of a daze. Two hours in a clinic, and it had been confirmed that she was pregnant. Ireland was shocked, overjoyed, and horrified. She needed someone to talk to, and right then.

Ireland pulled out her phone and speed dialed Hungary.

"Hello?"

"Hungary? Um, it's Ireland."

"Yes, I know. I have caller ID. What do you need?"

"Do you... Do you think you and I could get together and talk with each other sometime soon?"

"I have a busy schedule for the rest of this week, but next Monday I'm free."

"Alright, that works. Th-thanks."

"Should we meet at a bar, like we usually do?"

"I won't be able to go to the bar, so could I just go over to your house and tell you everything there?"

"Sure thing. Should I invite Seychelles?"

"Please."

"Okay then, I'll see you Monday."

"See you on Monday. Bye."

Ireland hung up, then drove home. She was relieved when she saw that Romano wasn't home yet. She grabbed the box of pregnancy tests and hid them far under her bed.

/ / /

MONTH 3

Week 1

"Thank you so much, Hungary." Ireland said.

"No problem. Just come in." Hungary said, and brought her into the house.

Seychelles was waiting on the couch.

Ireland sat down on the footstool with a sigh.

"So, what is it?" Hungary asked.

"Uh... How should I put this...?" Ireland mumbled.

Seychelles made a rolling motion with her hand, urging Ireland to go on.

"Well... I... um..."

"Come on, don't be shy with it." Hungary prodded.

"I... I'm... um..." Ireland couldn't think of how to put it.

"Spit it out!" Hungary yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Ireland blurted out.

For a few moments, Seychelles and Hungary tried to process this.

Ireland buried her face in her hands.

"The father..." Seychelles said.

"What?" Ireland asked, looking up.

"Who's the dad?" Seychelles asked.

Ireland blushed.

"No way... It's Romano!" Hungary squealed.

"SSSHHHHH! Isn't Austria here?!" Ireland snapped.

Hungary put her hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

"I'll take that as yes. Stay quiet about it!" Ireland said.

Hungary nodded and took her hand off her mouth. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"I believe I'd be about two or three months along." Ireland replied.

"How is it possible?" Seychelles asked.

"I don't know! I don't like being the first to do stuff... Being the first ever country to be pregnant... It's terrible!" Ireland cried, putting her head back into her hands.

Seychelles moved over to her and put a hand on her back. "Hey, look on the bright side. You've wanted a child for some time, right?"

"Well... Yes. But what will happen if Romano wants nothing to do with me after he finds out?" Ireland asked.

"You haven't told him yet?" Hungary asked.

"No. Nor have I told my brothers." Ireland said.

Seychelles' eyes sparkled. "It feels wonderful, being the one of the first people you came to to talk about such an important matter!" She squealed.

"If Austria hears us, he'll get suspicious! Keep it down!" Hungary scolded.

"I don't think all the yelling we're doing is going to help the matter." Ireland pointed out.

Hungary shrugged, then brightened. "Should we tell him?"

"Why should we tell him?!" Ireland asked, shocked.

"Well, Austria does have the best health care around." Hungary said.

Ireland pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't know..." She mumbled.

"It'd be for the best!" Hungary begged.

Ireland sighed in defeat. "Whatever. You can tell him, but I have to go. It took me an hour and a half to get here, and I didn't tell anyone where I was going, and I left my phone at home." She said.

Hungary nodded.

"I'll see you later." Ireland said, and left.

As soon as Ireland's car was out of sight, Hungary called for Austria.

/ / /

Romano paced back and forth at the house. He had come home and Ireland wasn't there, so he figured she was just out shopping. When she didn't return two hours later, Romano started to panic.

He started searching the house for clues. He checked the closets, the medicine cabinets, under sinks... He was ready to start checking under beds when he heard the door open.

Romano sighed with relief and ran to see if it was Ireland.

"Romano? You look panicked. Is something wrong?" Ireland asked as soon as she saw him.

"Where were you?! I thought the mafia had gotten to you! You could've at least taken your phone!" Romano yelled.

Ireland looked hurt, but the look was wiped off quickly and she stepped forward and kissed Romano's cheek.

"I'm sorry love." She said.

Romano looked away, blushing. "I guess I'll forgive you... But you owe me dinner!" He growled.

Ireland let out a light laugh. "Of course love. Anything, as long as you'll forgive me."

"Anything?" Romano asked.

Ireland nodded.

Romano put his arms around Ireland and kissed her lips, then slowly moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her close.

Ireland blushed and pulled away. "Romano... I can't." She said.

Romano looked very hurt. "Why not? Did you not like it when we did it before?" He asked.

Ireland drew in a breath. "No, no. That has nothing to do with it. You were amazing, and that might as well have been the best experience of my life!" She said quickly.

"Then why can't you-"

"I just can't, alright? I'm sorry love..." Ireland interrupted. "I'll start on dinner..." She finished, and went into the kitchen, leaving the frozen Romano.

She's been acting really weird for the past couple of months... Dammit! I want to know what's wrong! Why can't she confide in me?!

Romano thought angrily.

Romano clenched his fists, took some deep breaths, and made himself as calm as possible. He walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by Ireland, then placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

Ireland jumped at the sudden touches. "R-Romano! I said no!" She protested.

"Tell me why I can't first." Romano said.

Ireland turned around immediately, frying pan in hand and raised. "Romano, I told you I couldn't!" She said loudly.

Romano retreated back a little, afraid Ireland had learned how to use the frying pan as a powerful weapon thanks to all the time she spent with Hungary.

Something shiny on Ireland's face caught his attention...

Were those _tears _in her eyes?

Ireland apperantly realized she was silently threatening Romano with a frying pan, and she set it back down on the stove.

Romano got a bit bold. "Why can't you confide in me?! I mean, I _am _your lover and boyfriend, aren't I?!"

Ireland sighed. She began murmuring something.

"Ireland? What are you doing?" Romano asked.

a couple moments later, Ireland stopped, then did something with her hands.

Romano blinked, and Ireland turned back to him. "Sorry love, what was that?" She asked.

"What was what? Wait, how did I get in here?! I was just in the living room..." Romano mumbled.

Ireland shrugged.

Romano scratched his head, and left the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I had to... I just don't want you to leave me yet." Ireland mumbled.

/ / /

Week 2

Ireland stood in front of a mirror. "Romano, do I look fat?" She asked.

"You've filled out a little..." Romano commented.

"So I _am_ fat." Ireland said, looking disappointed.

"I didn't say you were fat! I said you've filled out a little!" Romano said.

"Which implies that I'm fat." Ireland said.

"You're being unreasonable. Your getting larger is actually a good thing!"

"How is it a good thing? I'd rather be underweight than overweight."

"You're _still _underweight! You need to fill out more!"

Ireland pinched the bridge of her nose. "But I'm already fat. I don't _want _to fill out more."

"You aren't fat! What are you, a teenager?!"

"Hm? It's not _just _teenagers that stress about this kind of stuff, you know." Ireland pointed out.

"It's mostly teens!" Romano said.

"Still, it's not _just _them." Ireland said.

"Forget about that! You're not fat, Ireland!" Romano yelled out of frustration.

"Ugh... I wish I could drink..." Ireland mumbled, then walked away from the mirror and plopped down on the couch.

"Why can't you?" Romano asked.

"Oh, my brothers and I made some bets." Ireland lied. "I can't drink any alcohol for a few months."

"Were they taunting you? I thought you'd _never _make a bet like that." Romano said.

Ireland shrugged.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were lying." Romano said, narrowing his eyes.

Ireland laughed nervously.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Romano asked.

Ireland laughed again. "No, why would I hide something from you?" She asked.

"Because you always do. Remember the last time you got really sick?"

Ireland blushed.

"You can tell me anything, you know." Romano said.

Ireland was silent.

"Ireland?"

"Yes?" Ireland asked.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Romano asked.

Ireland hesitated, then shook her head.

Romano looked hurt, and Ireland looked guilty, but they both covered those feelings up.

/ / /

Week 3

"Ireland, you need to eat!" Scotland scolded.

Ireland hummed her disaproval.

Scotland continued trying to shove a piece of toast into Ireland's mouth.

"Wales, Felix! Get over here and help me out!" Scotland commanded.

Both brothers, knowing that this was for their sister's health, ran over to help Scotland.

Wales pinned Ireland's shoulder's onto the ground, and Felix got her legs.

Ireland locked her jaw and looked away.

Scotland moved her head back and tried prying her jaw open.

Ireland started thrashing around.

"This is for your own good!" Scotland scolded, and tried a bit harder.

Ireland's stomach churned and she somehow got the strength to push her brothers off of her. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

She locked the door and turned to the toilet.

Her brothers, hearing the retching on the other side of the door, got extremely worried.

Scotland, being the oldest and the bravest, went and tried the door handle. When he found it locked, he knocked on the door.

"Avery? Are you alright?" Scotland asked.

No answer.

"Ireland?" Scotland asked again.

She still didn't answer. From the noise behind the door, her retching had apperantly stopped.

"Ireland, open the door!" Scotland demanded.

The retching started again, and this scared Scotland to no end. He broke the door down and barged in.

He saw Ireland retching. He also noticed her crying a bit.

Scotland knelt down next to her and held her hair back.

Wales came into the bathroom next. Seeing his sick sister, he knelt down next to her and Scotland and started rubbing her back and saying comforting things to her.

Felix came in next, but seeing as there was no room next to his sister, he stood awkwardly in the doorway.


	4. month 4

**A/N: Okay, so let me apologize for the EXTREMELY long amount I've time I took in updating this! I got into some trouble, so I was unable to update for a week, then I had to update Rescue Me! And I also have another account that I'll have to update after this.**

**And, of course, I've had an extremely busy week, and I've been getting REEEEEAAAAALLLLY tired...**

**All in all, I have been, and currently am very busy, but I hope you guys like! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**/ / /  
Continuation of Month 3**

Ireland sighed. "You guys can stop clinging to me now." She said.

Wales whimpered, Scotland pouted, but Felix pulled away.

"I don't think you should leave yet!" Wales protested. "If you've gotten sick again, you'll need someone to take care of you!"

Ireland smiled sweetly at her little brother. "I think it was just Scotland's haggus that disagreed with me." She said.

Scotland growled. "Are you sayin' there's something wrong with my haggus?!"

"Yes. 've never really liked that stuff much. I guess my stomach decided it couldn't take it anymore." Ireland said with a teasing smirk.

Scotland eyed her, then released her shoulders and walked away.

Wales still seemed worried, however. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Ireland laughed lightly. "Of course love. Don't you worry one bit about me, okay?"

Wales puffed out his cheeks a little. "How's that possible? I don't think I could go five seconds without worrying about you!"

Ireland cooed at how adorable her little brother was being, and hugged him. "You're so cute~! You're such a sweetheart Greggy~!" She sang.

Wales just sighed and allowed his sister to spoil him.

- - -Ten minutes later- - -

"Alright guys! I'll see you at the World Meeting in two weeks!" Ireland called to her brothers, then got into her car and left.

Scotland stared out the window. "I don't believe she got sick because of my haggus..." He mumbled.

Wales and Felix nodded in agreement. "I think she's hiding something from us." Felix said.

/ / /

**MONTH 4**

**Week 1**

"Romano, do I look fat?" Ireland asked, pressing on her belly.

"Must we have this argument again?" Romano asked.

"Yes."

"You're not fat. You've filled out in a good way." Romano said.

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or are you saying it because I'm your girlfriend?" Ireland asked.

"I gave you an honest answer."

Ireland looked irritated, but she didn't fight back with Romano's statement.

"So why have you been so self-concious lately?" Romano asked.

"I'm a girl. You can't really expect me to say, 'Oh! I'm perfect in every way!', can you?" Ireland asked.

Romano shrugged. "I guess I _am _yet to see a girl that acts like Prussia..." He said.

Ireland smirked and turned away, then continued to press on her belly as if she could make the fat go away.

/ / /

**Week 2**

"Alright, I made alfredo! If you can consider it alfredo. I couldn't find the right noodles, so I used regular spaggetti noodles." Romano said, placing a dish in front of Ireland.

Ireland giggled. "Is that potato bread on the side?" She asked.

Romano nodded. "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just... When I first met you, you didn't even like _looking _at potatoes... And now you're kind of crazy about them!" Ireland said.

"I liked potatoes then! Just not German potatoes!" Romano protested.

Ireland snickered. "Suuuuuure..." She mumbled. She took a bite of her food and swallowed. Her mouth hooked.

"Is something wrong?" Romano asked.

"No... It's just... It needs something. I'll be right back." Ireland said, and ran into the kitchen.

She came back with several jars.

"What're those?" Romano asked.

"Uhhh... This one's jam, this one's peanut butter, this one's ketchup, this one's mayo, and this one's mustard." Ireland said, holding up each jar as she named off what it was.

Romano's nose scrunched up with disgust. "What are you going to do with all of that?" He asked, hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she would.

Ireland opened up all of the jars. She put the jam and peanut butter on her potato bread, along with the mayonaise.

Romano tried not to gag as he watched.

Ireland then put the ketchup and mustard in her pasta.

Romano's eye twitched when she did that. "Hey! You just ruined-a perfectly good-a pasta you jerk!" He snapped.

Ireland tilted her head. "Ruined it?" She asked.

"Yes! You also ruined the bread!"

Ireland shrugged. "It looks good to me." She said, and took a bite of her pasta.

Romano's eye twitched again when he saw the look of content on her face as she took another bite. Then another. And another.

"What the fuck is going on with you? You're normally so picky... And now your eating alfred with fucking ketchup and mustard! And I thought you liked potato bread best when it was plain! I never thought you'd choose to put shit like jam and peanut butter and mayo on it!" Romano yelled.

"Calm down. It's just a weird combination. It's not like I'm eating rat poison." Ireland said.

Romano crossed his arms. He pouted. "I think I'm going to take you to a doctor. You've been acting too strange." He said.

Ireland froze.

"Something wrong?" He asked, hoping her answer wouldn't be the same thing as it was a minute ago.

"I'm not going to the doctor." She said.

"Yes you are. If you're sick, I want to be sure you're diagnosed right away so we can cure you before it gets serious." Romano said.

Ireland shook her head and finished off her meal. "Oh yes, I found a note on your desk this morning. Something about an enemy gang threatening to-"

"Sh! Don't say things like that so loudly!" Romano harshly whispered.

Ireland smirked. "Okay. But I wanna go." She said.

Romano sat back, obviously in thought. "I guess you can go. It's not as dangerous as most of my missions." he said after a while.

Ireland smiled. "Alright!" She cheered.

"We'll be leaving in three days. My men are drawing out a plan." Romano said.

/ / /

**Week 3**

"I can't believe we got captured..." Romano mumbled.

Ireland sat in a corner, looking extremely irritated.

"They're going to kill us..." He mumbled.

Ireland stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "They aren't going to kill us! Just let me handle this and we'll get out of here without any problems." She said.

_"Too bad my plan will end with Romano finding out... I guess this is the end to both of us..." _Ireland thought.

She moved her hads down to his sides and hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the lips.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Romano that pulled away first. It was her.

"What was that for?" Romano asked.

"I... just wanted to do it at least once more." Ireland said shyly.

"Once more? What are you talking ab-"

Their cell door unlocked and a man entered the room.

Ireland ran to him and fell to her knees. "Sir! Please! Let us go! We've done nothing!" She said in a fake Italian accent.

"Doesn't matter. It's my duty to dispose of you two mafia members." The man said.

"Mafia members? Unless you consider civillians mafia members, you're wrong!" Ireland said.

"Eh. Even if you are civilians, you know too much." The man said.

"We won't tell anyone! We promise!" Ireland begged.

"I'm going to need more reasons than that not to shoot you."

Ireland sniffled. "Are you truly heartless enough to shoot a pregnant woman and her lover?" She asked.

"You're pregnant?" The man asked.

_"No! He'll need proof of your pregnancy idiota!" _Romano thought.

"I'm going to need proof of your pregnancy." The man said.

"You took my phone. My phone has the number of my clinic. You can ask my doctor for proof." Ireland said.

"Hm... If I sniff out any tricks I'll shoot you immediately." The man said.

Ireland nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Avery Pine."

"I'll be back in two minutes." The man said, and left.

Romano shook his head. "It looks like we're dead. At least you spared us a few minutes together." He said, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hug. He refused to let go.

- - -Two minutes later- - -

The man came back, and Romano held Ireland closer.

"You two are free to go. But if you tell anyone about this experience, we will hunt you down and kill you without hesitation." The man said, and escorted Romano and Ireland outside.

He led them both to a car, blindfolded them, and shoved Romano in, but pushed Ireland in a bit more gently.

They were driven out to the countryside, then shoved out along with their belongings.

The car drove away, leaving Ireland and Romano alone and far away from civilization.

Ireland removed her blindfold, as did Romano.

Romano suddenly grabbed Ireland's upper arms. His grip was firm, but still gentle. Oddly, he didn't look mad at all. Instead, he looked serious. His eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Ireland... Are you really pregnant?" He asked.

Ireland looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Aswer my question." Romano demanded.

Ireland sniffled. "Yes." She squeaked.

Romano let go of her shoulders.

"I guess you want nothing to do with me now, huh?" Ireland asked, wiping at her eyes.

Romano put one of his arms around her shoulders. "What gave you that idea?" He asked gently.

Ireland was silent.

"Avery, I love you too much. I'm not going to leave you." Romano said.

Ireland wiped at her eyes again. "D-do you promise?"

Romano smiled. "I promise." He said.

Ireland hugged his waist.

Romano moved his hand to her middle back. "So..."

Ireland pulled away. She stood up straight and looked at him, urging him to go on.

"So it's mine?" Romano asked.

Ireland broke into a grin. "Yes. It's yours."

"How far along are you?" Romano asked.

"Almost five months."

Romano brushed Ireland's hair away from her face. "Does anyone else know?"

"Seychelles and Hungary do."

"And your brothers?"

"I've been planning on telling them at the next world meeting."

Romano nodded. "Alright. I'll be sure to hide really well." He said.

Ireland laughed. "Smart choice."

"Yup." Romano said. "Okay... I'll call Spain. I don't really feel like staying the night here."

Ireland laughed again and nodded, and Romano called Spain.


	5. month 5

**A/N: I REALLY wanted to get into the mushy stuff! 3 I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains an extreme amount of fluff. I think. And Spain is a little OOC. Plus... over-protective brothers. And... slight swearing.**

**/ / /**

**Continuation of last chapter**

"Thank you so much for picking us up, Spain." Ireland said, getting into the backseat.

Romano got in right after her, and Spain began to drive.

Romano draped his arm around Ireland's shoulders, then kissed her on the cheek.

Spain noticed Romano's unnatural clingyness and raised an eyebrow. "It's no problem. Hey, is Lovi sick?" He asked.

Romano shook his head. "Of course not!" He growled, and pulled Ireland a little closer.

"Why are you acting so weird then?" Spain asked.

Romano smiled and looked at Ireland. "May I tell him?"

Ireland looked a little uncomfortable. "M-maybe you should wait until we're home. Spain might get a little freaked out when you tell him, and I don't want a car crash."

Romano nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Spain crossed his arms. "Roma, you wanted to tell me something?" He asked.

They had finally arrived at Ireland's house, and Ireland had told Spain to sit down, then nodded to Romano and went into the kitchen.

Romano took a seat across from Spain and smiled.

"What!? What's happening?! _Please _tell me the world isn't ending! I'm too young to die! Well, I'm several centuries old, but that's-"

"Would you shut up for a minute and let me speak?!" Romano snapped.

Spain immediately shut up.

Romano smiled again. "Good. Now, before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you won't fucking faint or freak out."

Ireland came back into the room with some drinks. She gave one to Spain and sat next to Romano, also giving him one, and taking the last for herself.

"Do you promise?" Romano asked, ignoring the drink in his hand.

Spain nodded, and started to drink. He found out on his own that it was wine.

"Ireland is pregnant."

It took Spain a moment to process Romano's words, and when he finally did, he choked on his wine. It sprayed out of his mouth and nose and he started coughing uncontrollably."

Ireland immediately got up and ran off to grab some rags to wipe up the red liquid.

From the kitchen, Ireland could hear Romano chewing Spain out.

Ireland ran back into the sitting room with a rag and immediately started to clean up Spain's mess.

Spain, still coughing, did his best to help Ireland clean up, along with Romano.

To be honest, it would've taken less time and frustration if they had allowed Ireland to clean it up herself. Unfortunately, one was stubborn and one was too kind, so neither were going to let the pregnant Ireland do something as hard as cleaning by herself. **(/sarcasm)**

Finally, they had cleaned everything all up and Spain had been given one of Romano's shirts to wear.

Spain sat on a chair, his head in his hands, blushing a bright red.

Ireland was laughing nervously. "I guess giving you wine before such a big announcement was a bad idea..."

Spain moved his hands away from his face and sat up straight.

"Are you alright?" Ireland asked.

Spain nodded, then started laughing. "That was a pretty extreme joke!"

Ireland blinked and looked at Romano. "Joke?" She asked.

"I don't know. Spain, whaddaya mean by joke?" Romano asked.

"Ireland being pregnant!" Spain chuckled, his laughter dying down, but a large grin was plastered onto his face.

Romano's eyebrows knitted together. "I wasn't joking." he said.

Spain snorted with laughter. "Oh, come on Roma! Nations can't get pregnant! I can't believe I fell for that!"

Ireland stared at him, frowning. "'tisn't a joke Spain." She said.

Spain's grin shrunk into a half-smile. "How can you prove it?" He asked.

Ireland got up, then sat next to him, and placed his hand on her belly. "I've only filled out because of it." She said.

"How do you know? Maybe the things you've been eating contain more calories than you thought." Spain said.

Ireland sighed. "I took a pregnancy test. Three in fact. All positive."

"May have all been defective." Spain said with a shrug.

"I also went to the doctor, and he confirmed it. He said that I was, without a doubt, pregnant." Ireland said.

Spain went silent. Ireland let go of Spain's hand, but it stayed in place. Spain scooted closer. "So... it's not a joke?"

"Nope."

"You're really pregnant?"

Ireland nodded.

"How far along?"

"Almost five months."

Spain finally took his hand off of Ireland's belly.

Romano smirked. "Finally convinced, are you?"

Spain nodded, he was obviously shocked.

"Spain?" Ireland asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Spain asked.

"Eh. I'd say more of a grandfather, but it doesn't matter." Romano said.

Spain sighed. "I think I'm going to have to sleep this shock off."

Ireland laughed. "You go ahead and do that. We'll talk in the morning." She said, and Spain nodded and walked into the guest bedroom.

Ireland stood and walked over to Romano, then ruffled his hair a little, but being careful not to get his curl. "It's late. We should get to bed too."

Romano looked very irritated at Ireland for messing up his hair, but he nodded.

They all went to bed.

/ / /

**MONTH 5**

**Week 1**

Spain thought that Ireland would need some help with basic daily life, as she was pregnant and all, so he wanted to move her and Romano to his house.

Of course, Ireland had become irritated at Spain's decision and refused to go, so Romano tried convincing her. His effort proved fruitless, and Ireland grew more irritable.

"Why not? I thought you loved Spain's place." Romano said.

Ireland crossed her arms. and puffed out her cheeks. She shook her head.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am?" Ireland asked.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Spain would treat me like a baby." Ireland said.

"Would that be any different from how you treat Wales?"

"That's different! Wales _is _a child, so I can."

"He's a child in physical apperance, but not really in age."

"Same difference. I'm not going."

"Must I beg?"

"You can, but it won't work."

Romano huffed. "I thought you weren't a stubborn person."

"I'm not. I just _really _don't want to go." Ireland said.

"What's so bad about it?" Romano asked.

Ireland didn't answer.

"Ireland?" Romano asked. "What's so bad about it?"

"Stop bugging me."

"Sure. When you tell me why you don't want to go."

"I just don't want to."

"That's not an answer."

"Leave. Me. Alone." Ireland demanded.

"Nope." Romano answered. He had forgotten what would happen when Ireland got angry.

"This is your last warning, Romano." Ireland said in a somewhat singsong tone.

Romano scrunched up his nose. "Or what?"

"You'll regret ever bugging me, that's what."

"Why don't you want to go?" Romano asked.

"That's it!" Ireland yelled, and threw the nearest item at him, which happened to be chair.

Romano, being Italian and all, was able to dodge it. "What the fuck?!" He asked.

"I warned you! Go away!" Ireland yelled.

"When you tell me why you don't want to go!" Romano yelled back.

Ireland threw another object at him.

Spain heard a crash coming from the other room and immediately ran to make sure everyone was alright.

The second he stepped into the room, he saw a broken vase, a busted chair, a scared-but-still-determined-looking Romano, and a _very_ Irritated, angry, and tired Ireland, who was holding a lamp, looking ready to throw it.

"Woah!" Spain exclaimed, and ran over to Ireland and yanked the lamp out of her hand and set it down quickly. He then turned to Romano. "What happened?"

"She got irritated and started throwing things at me." Romano said.

"I gave you a warning! 'twas your own fault for not heeding it!" Ireland yelled.

"My fault?! I was just asking why you didn't want to go to Spain's house!"

"Stop arguing! It's not that big of a deal, Ireland can stay here if she wants. I only suggested her coming to my house." Spain intervened.

Ireland pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out childishly, and walked out of the room.

Romano made a 'what the fuck?!' gesture with his hands and face at her, then turned to Spain. "She doesn't normally get irritated so quickly." He mumbled.

"I read somewhere that moodswings were a symptom of pregnancy. Maybe that's what it was." Spain said.

Romano shrugged.

/ / /

**Week 2**

Spain had (thankfully, in Ireland's mind)left a few days ago, and Ireland was allowed to stay at her own home.

Ireland and Romano had made up about 10 minutes after their fight last week, which was surprising, considering how stubborn Romano normally is.

Ireland's stomach was getting larger and larger at an abnormally fast pace. She didn't like it, but it always filled Romano with joy.

Now, Ireland and Romano sat on the couch, one of Romano's arms around her shoulders, his other hand rested on her swollen belly, rubbing it, which Ireland found a slightly odd.

"Hey, Ave?" Romano asked.

"A pet name, eh? Never thought you used those." Ireland mumbled. "What?"

"Are you brothers going to beat me up?"

Ireland shrugged. "Glares are probably going to be the worst you'll get. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I did kinda get you pregnant. I didn't think they'd be very happy about that." Romano said.

"Oh... About that..." Ireland looked away, Romano stopped petting her stomach and tilted his head. "I... Haven't really told them yet."

Romano blinked. "You haven't told your _brothers_? That's not like you." He said.

Ireland sighed. "I've been planning on telling them next week. The World Meeting might not be the best place, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Then why don't you just call them up and ask for them to come here?" Romano asked.

"I'm not going to trouble them like that." Ireland said.

"You know they'd do anything for you." Romano said.

Ireland nodded. "Mm... Exactly why I'm waiting. I just can't have them drop everything and take half an hour to get here for such a short announcement."

"It may be short, but it's probably one of the most important announcements you'll ever make." Romano pointed out.

Ireland smiled. "I guess it is... Well, I've still decided on waiting. One of them might be unavailable, and I want to tell them all at the same time. The Meeting will make sure of that."

Romano shrugged. "I guess it's whatever you want to do." He said, then straightened a little. "Do you think I could tell Feliciano?"

Ireland giggled. "I guess. Make sure he doesn't tell anybody else. I feel like we're telling too many people." She said.

Romano smirked. "Got it."

They went silent for a little while.

. . .

"Hey Romano?" Ireland asked.

"Si?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Ireland moved his hand onto the middle of her belly and held it there.

Romano froze. He suddenly broke out into a huge, surprised grin. "It's kicking?" He asked.

Ireland nodded. "It just started doing that. A few days ago actually, and it won't stop."

Romano laughed lightly. "Maybe it's not the baby. It might be Spain's food."

Ireland snorted and smacked him lightly upside the head. "You're such a bod when it comes to him."

"If I knew what that meant, I'd take more offense in it."

**((In case you didn't know, bod is an Irish insult that, when translated into English, means dick.))**

/ / /

**Week 3**

"Ireland, are you alright?" Romano asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ireland mumbled, clutching at her stomach and wincing. "Hey, d-do you think this sweatshirt is big enough?"

Romano nodded. "Definitely. No one will suspect a thing." He said.

Ireland nodded, and they entered the Meeting Hall.

Ireland had arrived at her usual time. She scanned the room and found her brothers.

She was relieved to see that all of them were there.

She sat next to Scotland and Wales, as she normally did. Scotland got protective of her, and Wales was clingy. As usual.

Ireland winced when her stomach started hurting again. _'why now? Why can't you just sleep through the meeting? Everyone always does!' _she thought.

"Are you alright?" Wales asked.

Ireland smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You flinched. Does your tummy hurt?" He asked.

"No. I feel just fine. Don't you worry a little bit, okay Greggy?"

Wales nodded.

Scotland pulled a strand of her hair. Making her turn and glare at him.

"What?" Ireland asked.

"You seem kinda... out of it. Is something wrong?"

Ireland let out a breath, then nodded.

"What is it?"

"Uh, how much longer until the meeting starts?" Ireland asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Scotland replied.

"Then I guess I have enough time..." Ireland mumbled, and stood.

"Wales, Scotland, North, England? Would you guys come with me please?" She asked.

"A family matter, hm? Should I get America?" England asked.

"Oh right... Yes, I think you should. Canada too." Ireland said.

"Who?"

"Just tell America to bring Canada and meet us out in the hall." Ireland said.

England nodded. "Alright."

/ / /

"Something wrong, Ave?" North asked.

Ireland nodded. "Do you think you guys can take it?" She asked.

"Hah! I can take anything, 'cause I'm a hero!" America cheered.

"Shut up you git!" England hissed, thwapping him on the back of the head. "Yes, I think we can take it, Ireland." He said.

The rest of her brothers nodded.

Ireland sighed and dragged her hand down her face. "Um... So, most of you have noticed the weight I've put on, right?" She asked.

Everyone but America and Canada nodded.

"And... you guys know how I've been acting a little weird, right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Ireland bit the inside of her cheek. "Erm... Uh, a-and you guys know how-"

"Just get on with it!" England demanded.

Ireland jumped. "I-I-I'm pregnant!" She blurted.

Everyone fell silent.

"You're pregnant? But I thought-" England started.

"Yes, I know. I hate being the first one to do things..." Ireland mumbled.

"The father?" Scotland asked. "_Please _tell me it's not France!"

"It's not France, I promise you. The father is Romano." Ireland said with light laughter.

"How far along?" Canada asked.

"Almost six months." Ireland said. "You guys... You aren't going to hurt Romano, are you?"

"Hurt him?" North asked.

"Oh no..." England continued.

"We're gonna _kill _him." Her brothers said in unison. Even Canada and Wales!

"You will not!" Ireland yelled. "I swear that if you hurt a single hair on his head, I'll cut off all relations with you guys! I won't talk to any of you ever again! I'll no longer consider you as my brothers!"

They all considered it for a moment.

"You don't mean that." North said disbelievingly.

"Actually, I do. I think ye all know that I'm not a liar when it comes to my threats." Ireland growled.

They all tensed.

"Fine... We won't hurt him. Physically. We get to fight him verbally." Scotland said with a stubborn tone.

Ireland shrugged. "As long as you don't get physical with him, you're okay. I'm sure Romano enjoys kicking ass in verbal fights." She snickered.

"Ye think that wimpy Italian can beat us? That's a huge insult!" Wales growled.

Ireland laughed. "I think you guys would tie, actually." She said. "Hey, isn't the meeting starting?"

Scotland looked at his watch. "Shit! It is! Let's go!" He exclaimed, then grabbed Ireland's hand and dragged her into the meeting room as quickly as possible.

Before he let her go, he whispered to her, "I need to talk to you after the meeting."

/ / /

"So... Did you tell Feli?" Ireland asked.

"No. I'm not going to tell him while we're at the Meeting Hall. It'd cause a scene." Romano answered.

"You could've done what I did. I led my brothers out of the room and told them then." Ireland said.

"Nah. Feliciano might act like Spain did, and I want you to be with me to tell him I'm not lying." Romano said with a shrug.

Ireland blinked. "Eh... okay."

"Hey, let's go back to the hotel. You look tired, and like you're about to throw up." Romano suggested.

Ireland nodded. "Okay... After we break the news to your brother, that is. And I still have to meet up with Scotland. He needed to tell me smoething." She said.

Romano narrowed his eyes. "I'll carry you out if I have to."

Ireland stuck out her tongue. "Ye don't have the strength. Come on, let's get your brother." She said, and walked in the direction she last saw Italy go.

Romano growled, but followed. _"Why is it so hard, arguing with a pregnant woman?"_ He thought grumpily.

. . .

They found Italy clinging to Germany near the end of the Meeting Hall.

Ireland pushed Romano in front of her. "Go on" She whispered into his ear.

Romano huffed, then looked at Italy. "Oi, Feliciano. You need to come with us for a second."

"Ve~? Why?" Italy asked.

"We need to discuss something." Romano said.

"Oh! Okay~! Can Germany come along?" Italy asked.

Romano shook his head. "No. Just you."

Italy puffed his cheeks out. "Why?!"

"Because it's a family matter." Romano said.

"But aren't you bringing Ireland!?"

"Yes, because this involves her! Quit being difficult!" Romano snapped, and grabbed Italy's wrist, then pulled him out of the Meeting Hall.

Once out of the ears of others, Romano turned to Ireland and released Italy.

"God! In the time it took to grab Feli, we could've gotten you back to the hotel!" Romano growled.

"I don't think so. Now, are you going to tell him, or will I have to?" Ireland asked.

Romano huffed and turned to his pouting brother. "Feliciano." He said in a serious tone.

Italy immediately stopped his pouting at his brother's tone. "Ve, _fratello_? What did you need?" He asked.

"Ireland's pregnant." Romano said.

Italy stood silently for a moment, thinking, then giggled. "_Fratello_, you aren't very good at joke, huh?"

"'Tisn't a joke, Feli." Ireland said, sighing. She looked at Romano. "Must we do this again? He's just like Spain..." She mumbled.

Romano shrugged.

"Ve, Spain fell for the joke?" Italy asked.

"I took three pregnancy tests. All of them were positive. I also visited a doctor, and he proved the tests were correct. Do you believe us now?" Ireland asked.

Italy rocked back and forth, seemingly losing his balance. His eyes rolled the back of his head and he passed out.

"I guess we probably _could _have waited until we got back to the hotel..." Ireland mumbled, then gathered Italy in her arms. (You'd be surprised at her strength. You'd never expect it, if you judged by apperances.)

"Don't strain yourself!" Romano warned, trying to take Italy out of her arms.

"Heh. I don't think it's possible to strain yourself while carrying Italy." Ireland said, and carried back into the Meeting Hall with Romano nagging at her to be careful, and to give Italy to him.

Ireland walked over to Germany and dropped the unconcious Italy onto his lap.

"What happened?!" Germany asked.

"If you were Italy, I guess you would've done the same." Ireland said, and walked back over to Romano.

"Okay, let's go."

"I've still got to meet up with Scotland." Ireland mumbled.

Romano shook his head. "You _really _don't look good, Avery. You look like you're about to pass out." Romano said, concern filling his normally firey eyes.

"If I'm still awake and walking, I think I'm good." Ireland mumbled. Her hand was clutching at her swollen belly.

Romano felt her forehead. "You're warm."

"You're hand is cold. What's your point?" Ireland asked, her hand then clenched tighter and she let out a soft moan.

"Let's go back to the hotel now. I think you need a nap." Romano said, putting his arm her for support.

Ireland sighed. "N-not everything can be cured with a nap. I still need to speak woth Scotland..."

"People are staring at you." Romano whispered to her.

"Let's go!" Ireland said, suddenly straightening up, then doubling over with pain.

"Ireland-"

"Ow..." Ireland moaned.

"Wait, what?! Is it time?! It's too early!" Romano hissed.

"Ave? What's wrong?" Scotland asked, running to her side.

"I... ngh! don't know... It hurts..." Ireland moaned.

"Does your stomach hurt? Is it time?" Scotland asked, worry filling his tone.

"It is _not _time! It's way to early for that!" Romano hissed.

"Ah, i-it's going away n-now..." Ireland whimpered, and slowly stood. She put her arm around Romano's shoulders, hoping he would give her some support.

"Do you want me to call a cab?" Scotland asked.

Ireland met Scotland's eyes. "N-no thanks... We'll j-just take the bus." Ireland mumbled, and put her arm around Romano's shoulder, hoping he would offer her support.

"Okay... If it starts hurting again, have Romano call me. I'll speak to you back at the hotel, okay?" Scotland asked.

Ireland nodded, and Scotland walked back to his brothers.

Romano put his arm around Ireland's waist and walked her out of the Meeting Hall.

Once they were outside, aound people who didn't know and didn't care who they were, Romano spoke.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I... don't know... But it hurt." Ireland answered. "Wow... the bus stop was closer than I thought..." She mumbled.

Romano rubbed her belly. "Do you think the baby might be coming?" He asked.

"Heck no!" Ireland growled, gripping his shoulder tightly. "It's way to early for that!"

Romano sighed. "I'm just worried, okay?"

"S-sorry... It's just... It's starting to hurt again..." Ireland mumbled.

"Hm..."

"What?" Ireland asked.

"I'm taking you home as soon as possible." Romano told her, and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ireland asked.

"Spain. He's the one that'll get us the quickest flight." Romano said.


	6. Month 5 continuation

**A/N: Sorry, I'm tired, so stuff has been kinda sucky. Well, I hope I can make up for it by this quick update~! ^,^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**/ / /**

**MONTH 5**

**Week 3**

_Spain had gotten in a flight for Romano and Ireland immediately, and they spent two hours on the plane going to Ireland. The only problem they had was Ireland's stomach problems._

_They arrived back at Ireland's house half an hour after landing, and Ireland now lay on her bed moaning and groaning and in pain._

"I think we should go to the hospital to make sure you're alright." Romano said, brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"N-no... I'll be fine..." Ireland mumbled, and turned her face away, snuggling into her pillow.

"Do you at least want some painkillers?" Romano asked.

"I don't think painkillers will stop the pain another person causes..." Ireland mumbled, gripping at her stomach.

"I can give you something that'll cut off all pain for the next couple of hours." Romano suggested.

"Noooooo..." Ireland moaned. "I don't want a stupid mafia pill..."

"Then how about something to help you sleep through this?" Romano asked.

Ireland let out a breath. "Okay..."

Romano got up and grabbed a bottle of pills, then a glass of water. He gave two of the pills to Ireland, and she took them, then gulped down the water.

Ireland's face suddenly turned bright red. "Ah... It's wet..." She mumbled.

"Really? That water is wet? That's amazing!" Romano said sarcastically. "Yeah... No shit."

Ireland moaned. "Not that..."

"What do you- _oh._" Romano mumbled. "Do you mean you wet the bed or-"

"C-call the doctor, please. It's too early, and I need him to stop it..." Ireland mumbled.

Romano pulled out his phone with lightning speed and called and ambulance.

. . .

Romano paced outside the operation room. He had just called Scotland, who said he would tell Wales, North Ireland, England, America, and Canada the news. He was now trying to contact Spain.

_"Hola Romano! Do you need something?"_

"You bastard! Why didn't you pick up?!"

_"Que? What's wrong?" _

"Avery! That's what's wrong!"

_"Did you two get into a fight?"_

"Of course not!"

_"Then what happened?"_

"Ireland's in labor!"

Spain didn't answer.

"Toni? Antonio? Hey! Answer me!"

_"I thought she was only five months along..."_

"She is! That's why this is so important!"

_"What do you want me to do?"_

"I want you to get over here! Meet up with Ireland's brothers! Grab Feli while you're at it!"

_"Okay! I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

_click. _

The conversation ended. Romano started to pace even more.

. . .

"We're going to need some information from you before we can tell you anything about Miss Pine's condition."

Romano nodded. "Okay. Please, let's get this over with. I need to see her."

"Alright then. What is your relation to her?"

"I'm her lover." Romano said, blushing deeply.

"Does she have any siblings?"

"Yes, six brothers." Romano answered.

"That's quite a few. What are their names?"

"Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Mattieu Williams, Ricky Loch, Gregory McMan, and Felix Kirkland." Romano said.

"Alright, and may I see your ID please?"

Romano reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID, then gave it to the woman.

"You're the personification of South Italy? Alright. Does she know this?"

Romano nodded.

"Is she human?"

Romano shook his head. "She's the personification of the Republic of Ireland."

"And her brothers?"

"England, America, Canada, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland." Romano said.

The woman nodded. "Okay then. I'll allow you into Miss Pine's room then. The doctor will give you any information you need."

Romano thanked her with a nod, and followed a nurse to Ireland's room.

The doctor was standing right outside the door, waiting for him.

"You're Lovino Vargas, correct?" The doctor asked.

Romano nodded. "What's her condition? What happened to the baby?" He asked.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Vargas, but the baby was too premature to survive outside the womb. It didn't make it."

Romano felt cold. No emotion came to him. "And Avery?" He asked.

"She's recovering right now. She lost a lot of blood, and she's unconcious at this moment. We're going to wait a little bit longer to tell her about the baby. We can't risk the stress it'll cause."

Romano nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked.

The doctor shook his head. "It's a little to early. Do you think you can wait until she wakes up?"

Romano let out a breath. "...Yeah... Yeah, I'll wait. Just... Just tell me when I can see her, alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course."

Romano walked back into the waiting room with an irritated attitude.

. . .

"Mr. Vargas?"

Romano opened his eyes. "_Si_?"

"You can see her now. She's awake, and she's recovered miraculously quickly. We've already broken the news to her, and she's taken it better than we thought she would." The doctor said.

Romano nodded and stood up groggily.

The doctor led him down the hall to Ireland's room, then opened the door for him.

Romano stepped inside, and the doctor closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Ireland?" Romano asked, stepping farther into the room.

Ireland turned her head in his direction. Romano could clearly see that her face was wet with tears. Her eye was red and puffy. Her eyepatch also seemed moist.

Romano kneeled by her bedside and kissed her forehead, then held her hand.

Ireland sniffled. "I don't want it to happen again. I'd die..." She mumbled.

"You wouldn't die." Romano said softly.

"I would. Losing another child would ruin me so badly, I swear I'd die of depression." Ireland mumbled, and covered her eyes with her arm.

Romano kissed her hand. "It was just a problem with the pregnancy. I doubt it would happen again." He said.

Ireland let out a breath. "Can we give it a few years?" She asked.

Romano nodded.

"Okay... five years, then we'll talk about it." She said.

"That's quite a long time." Romano said.

"We've lived for hundreds and thousands of years, and you say five is a long time? " Ireland asked.

Romano snorted. "Alright, alright. Five years. I can wait."

Ireland put her arms around Romano's neck and pulled him close in an awkward hug. She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Romano smiled and pulled away. He pulled up a chair from the side of the room and sat next to Ireland's bed, holding her hand and stroking a random piece of her hair.

. . .

The door was opened with so much force that it banged against the wall. Scotland ran in.

"Avery! Are you alright?!" Scotland asked, pushing Romano aside and grabbing her shoulders. He was basically on top of her.

"Calm down, Ricky, I'm okay!" She said, trying to reassure him.

"What happened?" Ricky asked.

Ireland's calm exterior faded, and her eyes got watery. She quickly looked away. "D-didn't make it..." She said, and sniffled.

Scotland drew in a breath, suddenly feeling guilty from what he'd said. He put an arm round her shoulders and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor came in. "Excuse me, Mr. Loch, Mr. Vargas, visiting hours are almost over, and I think Miss Pine's other brothers would like to see her."

"Okay..." Romano mumbled, and planted a kiss on her cheek, then left the room.

Scotland squeezed her hand. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Ireland nodded, and he left.

North Ireland and England came in next.

North placed himself at her side, not speaking, just hugging her tightly around the shoulders while England stayed there, offering a bit of comfort with his presence.

"Brace yourself Ireland. America's coming in next." England warned just before he left.

. . .

America tackled Ireland into a hug the second he entered the room.

Canada huffed and did his best to pry him off of her.

America pouted, but sat next to Ireland and refused to let go of her hand.

Ireland and Canada made small talk, Canada giving a great amount of comfort, helping her take her mind off of the baby.

It took Canada and several nurses to pry America off of Ireland when it was time for him to leave.

. . .

When Wales visited, he just clung to Ireland and cried hard.

Ireland just smiled and tried to comforting him the best she could, trying to assure him that she was alright.

Wales refused to let go when it was time for him to leave, and Ireland decided that it would be alright for him to stay.

. . .

Scotland and Romano came back in. They were all glued to Ireland's side.

"The doctor says that you should be able to go home tomorrow." Romano said. He was closest to her face, and was stroking a piece of her hair.

Ireland nodded. "Okay." Was all she said.

Wales clutched her hand tightly. "Why can't she come home tonight?" He asked.

"The doctor wants to perform some tests on her to make sure she'll be okay." Scotland said.

"Romano, where are Spain and your brother?" Ireland asked.

"They're out in the waiting room. Do you want to see them?" Romano asked.

Ireland nodded.

Romano left. Scotland went with him, dragging a crying Wales along.

It took less than ten seconds for Italy and Spain to burst into the room, Italy landed at her side and grabbed her hand, then started crying into it.

Spain was next to her head, cupping her face and asking if she was okay.

Ireland let out a light laugh at their concern and said she was alright.

"Ireland... I heard what happened... I'm so sorry." Spain said quietly.

Ireland immediately looked away.

Spain gasped and apologized over and over for making her cry.

Eventually, Ireland turned back to him and smiled her normal shy smile. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm going to have to get over it anyway." She said to him.

Spain hugged her tightly, along with Italy, until Romano came back in and freaked out about how they were apperantly 'overly stressing her.'

. . .

Visiting hours ended more quickly than Ireland's brothers, Romano, Spain, and Italy would have liked, but they left, promising to be back tomorrow to take her home.

The doctor came into Ireland's room after they left and started his testing.

/ / /

**The Next Day**

Ireland had to stay in her room while Romano and Scotland spoke to the doctor.

The others were keeping her very busy while they had to wait, though.

"You don't want to leave her alone for very long. The testing proved that she is rather unstable at this moment, and I fear that if she's left alone she'll hurt herself." The doctor said.

"She likes her privacy though, and what about when she's sleeping?" Scotland asked.

"Just keep an eye on her. If she likes her privacy, don't keep too many people around her, and don't have someone constantly staring at her. She might get overly irritated and angry and lash out, most likely hurting herself and the people around her. She can sleep alone, as long as you make sure that there are no objects that she can use to hurt herself around. Plus, it'd probably be best to check on her every couple of hours." The doctor said.

Romano nodded. "Sounds good."

The doctor nodded. "That's it. You're free to take her home now."

Romano and Scotland thanked him, then got Ireland and took her home.

**Is it over? NOPE! Sorry if I've bored you. There's still going to be about two or three chapters. Thank you all for reading! 3**


	7. month 6

"Ireland, moping around isn't going to do anything about it." North said.

Ireland sniffled. "Leave me alone..." She mumbled.

"No. You've been like this for three days. It's time to get up. You need to eat. You need to do something. Though... I guess it's actually a good thing you've taken a break from your work..." North said.

Ireland sat up quickly. "My work! I'm gonna get behind!" She exclaimed, and jumped off the couch.

North blocked Ireland's escape route. "You're further ahead in your work than any nation could every dream about being. Eat something, then I'll help you take care of your field."

Ireland's cheeks puffed out. "Fine, you bod..." She growled, and stalked off to the kitchen.

North sighed. _At least I got her up and eating something..._

/ / /

Wales watched Ireland from a distance behind a bush. Scotland, England, and Romano were with him.

"I really don't like it... She's not the same! She's not happy!" Wales whined.

"I've caught her crying into her pillow more than three times in the past week." England said.

"She's refusing to talk about it, and just mopes around after taking care of the field because North is keeping her from doing any paperwork." Scotland said.

"That's not good, her being away from her work. Some of the few times I see Ires relaxed is when she's working. North'll make her go crazy if he doesn't allow her to work." Wales said.

"She's not eating much! It doesn't matter what anyone makes, she'll eat a bite or two, then leave it alone! I even tried making her favorite dish, and she barely took a bite!" Romano growled.

"That's bad." Scotland said, shaking his head.

"And she's losing weight again! It took a long time trying to get her to gain, and now she's losing it all like it's nothing!" Romano growled.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Wales asked.

"We could tie her to a chair and force-feed her." Scotland said.

"Not _just _food you dimwit! About _everything_!" Romano snapped.

"_Oh_... Well, we could tie her to a chair and find out what we can do to make her feel better." Scotland said.

"Why do you want to tie her to a chair so badly?" England asked.

"Because the last time I tied her to a _bed_, she freaked out thinking someone was going to rape her!" Scotland said.

England sighed. "Ah, the joys of being a female nation..." He mumbled.

/ / /

Of course, they ended up tying Ireland to a chair anyway, because she refused to sit still when anybody asked her anything.

"YOU JERKS HAD BETTER UNTIE ME NOW! YOU'RE ALL IN FOR A BEATING IF YOU DON'T!" Ireland roared.

"Ires, we'll untie you once you answer our questions!" Wales said, trying to calm her down.

"NO! I'll whip you all so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!" Ireland snapped.

"Please, Avery. We just want to help you."

Ireland growled.

"We understand that you're sad, losing a baby like that was terrible for all of us, the worst for you apperantly." Scotland said.

The second those words were spoken, Ireland broke down crying.

"Nice job, dumbass! You made her cry!" Romano whispered, elbowing Scotland in the ribs.

Romano knelt down in front of Ireland and placed his hands on her knees. "Listen, Ires, we can always try again." He told her.

"I want to, but..." Ireland sniffled. "I just don't want anything like _that _happen again!" She sobbed.

"Mistakes happen. You were under a lot of stress, probably too much when that happened. You had to deal with me, Spain, Italy, and your brothers... It would've been a miracle if something _didn't _happen!" Romano said.

Ireland blinked and sniffled again. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Romano nodded. "If you get pregnant again, I'll personally make sure that you won't be put under that much stress." He said.

"Okay..." Ireland mumbled.

Wales went behind her and intied her hands, then her feet.

Romano gave her a hug.

"Now, what can we do to help you get over all this?" Romano asked.

"Don't bring it up again, and let me stay busy." Ireland said.

Everyone nodded.

"We won't bring it up, and we won't stop you from keeping yourself busy." Scotland said.

"Of course, if we catch you overworking yourself, we're going to stop you and make you rest." England said.

Ireland sighed. "Okay..." She mumbled.

Romano pulled way from the hug. "If _I'm _going to help you with that, you'll have to eat when it's time, and you'll be eating everything on your plate." He said with a serious look.

Ireland sighed. "Okay..." She mumbled.

Everyone then smiled at her, and she smiled back, then got up and went outside to finish caring for her plants.


	8. (final chapter) 2 years later, recovery

_Ireland got progressively better, and had gained a lot of weight back. She's only mildly underweight now, thanks to Romano's cooking and making her eat everything on her plate._

_She worked herself to the bone, and only had to be pulled away from her work and forced to rest 3 times in one year, a new record for her!_

. . .

Romano and Ireland had decided on going for a stroll through a park in Ireland one day, and they were pretty happy. Ireland held Romano's hand, swinging it back and forth between them as they walked. Romano walked normally, while Ireland would kick her leg out to full length, then put it down for a step, she was so happy that day.

Romano later decided they should take a rest once they reached a place with a bench.

Ireland just smiled and agreed.

Romano relaxed, thinking Ireland was relaxing too.

As a matter of fact, Ireland wasn't relaxing. She was watching the children and their parents play happily together. They all seemed so happy, smiling so broadly as mothers and fathers pushed their swings, or went down the slides with them.

Ireland felt hot tears prick at her eyes.

_I want to do that too... I want to push my baby on a swing... I want to make him laugh and smile all day as we play here..._

"Ready to go?" Romano asked, bringing Ireland out of her thoughts.

Ireland turned to him and smiled, having quickly blinked her ears away. "Yeah. Let's go." She said, and they got up.

Ireland took Romano's hand again, but didn't swing it back and forth like she had a while ago.

Romano walked normally, as did Ireland now, no longer kicking her leg as high as she could without bending it, then setting it down.

Romano still wore a small smile on his face. Ireland didn't now. She wasn't giggling and showing off her white teeth as she walked anymore.

Romano seemed to notice the change as they walked further on, and eventaully turned his head to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Romano... I just... I was watching the kids play with their parents while you were resting back there, and..." Ireland started.

"Oh God, _please _don't tell me your a pedophile." Romano said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ireland frowned and looked at her feet, and Romano squeezed her hand. "Hey, tell me what's wrong." He said.

Ireland looked at Romano again, her eyes sparkling, a smile threatening to come to her dark pink lips.

Ireland fully turned her body to him, and grabbed his other hand.

"Romano... I want to try again."

**Le fin**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Two stories finished in two days, wow! It's a new record! XD Anyway, I'll have a sequel up soon, hopefull sometime within the next few weeks.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
